


Give me the news

by languageismymistress



Series: Waverider College: Where your dreams come to die [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And confused why his heart beat goes up, Blood pressure tests, Caitlin and Shawna are partners in their labs, F/M, Mick is a victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin needs someone to practice taking blood pressure on and Mick will be her victim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me the news

It was one of those days where all students wanted to remain outside and away from any and all classes, just what Mick intended on doing. Len managed to find, steal, a nice spot of shade away from the glaring sun for himself and patches of the ‘dreaded’ thing for Mick. Len had his book and Mick had warmth. They were going to be settling in for a few hours, better make it worth their while. 

 

Mick had a perfect view of all first years running around like headless chickens, trying to make it to all lectures and tutorials on time. If he were the better person, he wouldn’t take joy in all the worry, but he wasn’t so he was cackling with glee at them all. Len chose to ignore all, diving his head into the book that had captured his attention, or that he was using to capture another’s attention, Mick doesn’t care. 

 

The sun was heating his back and his head was resting on the soft cooling grass, it was going to be a good afternoon. His hands were underneath his head and the shade was moving over him, that, no, that wasn’t meant to happen. Not part of the plan, Snart. 

 

“Move,” Mick glared through his eyelids, hoping the message got across. 

 

“No,” That was not Snart. Mick looked up at a beauty, fair hair and pale complexation. 

 

Not a part of the plan at all but Mick can improvise. 

 

“Can I help you?” Mick smiled. 

 

“I need your arm,” She just sat beside him, her hand holding one of those blood pressure kits that his doctor also uses even though his is always fine. 

 

“Pardon?” Mick was slightly confused by the request. 

 

“Arm, now, please,” She huffed, tucking a few stray strands behind her hair. 

 

“And what may I ask you need my arm for?” Mick was pleasantly kay with this. 

 

“I need someone to test blood pressure on and that is now you,” She looked a little annoyed at Mick’s questions. It wasn’t his fault that he was unaware that his arm was needed so much. 

 

“Why me?” Mick was intrigued about why out of all the people in the college, she was determined to use him. 

 

“Sara said it would be fine,” Len popped his head up at the mention of her name. 

 

"Sara?” Shush Snart. 

 

“She said that she would meet Snart at Sinners at 7 if Mick did this for me,” She rolled her eyes, Mick was starting to like her more and more. 

 

“And how do you know Sara?” Not now, Leonard. 

 

“Sara’s sister, Laurel, is dating Felicity who is friends with Oliver who is dating Barry who is friends with Iris who is dating Shawna who is my lab partner,” She whipped her head to stare at Len. 

 

“And you are?” Len just smirked. 

 

“Caitlin, now, arm,” She turned her focus back onto Mick, where it should be, Snart seemed rather please with himself either way. 

 

“Here,” Mick sat up, holding his arm out for Caitlin to wrap the arm cuff around his arm, setting up the pressure to make sure that it was tight enough around him. She kept to herself mostly, squeezing air in and out and making sure that she was focusing on   
her test and not on anything else around her. 

 

Mick just sat back and took in the sight of her, the hair that is determined to be in her eye sight, the way that she bites her lip when she is trying to concentrate on work, the coolness of her fingers when she takes the arm cuff off of Mick. 

 

“What’s the verdict, Doc?” Mick lent back on his hands, smiling at Caitlin. 

 

“I’m not a doctor, yet,” She sighed, Mick reached out to tuck the hair behind her eye, ignoring the looks and wink from Snart behind her, he will get revenge. 

 

“Right, what’s the verdict than, soon to be Doc?” She blushed lightly, looking towards the ground. 

 

“Your blood pressure is fine though your heart beat was slight higher than normal,” She bit down on her bottom lip again. 

 

“Maybe it got excited,” Mick shrugged, Len was in the background, rolling his eyes, knowing where this was going. 

 

“About what?” She didn’t know where this was going.

 

“Seeing a beautiful lady like yourself,” Mick winked, her blush deepened, good sign Mick. 

 

“Thank you,” 

 

“You’re welcome,” It worked?

 

“Anything else I can help with?” Mick smiled, Caitlin blushed and Len was pretending to gag. 

 

“Drinks, Sinners, 7pm, you’re not the only one who is interest in how it goes,” She lent in to whisper, Mick smiled as she left. Fuck, he thinks he could be in love.


End file.
